Moonlight Sisters
by Pontiger27
Summary: After Edward leaves Victoria comes back and Bella is more than willing to die but what happenes when a strange vampire saves her? Why is this girl so different and what is she hiding? And what happenes when Bella finds she is part of an old prophecy? R
1. A new face

**Hey everyone sorry I have been slow on uploaded for a while I lost my mojo but now its back and I am reading to role. Ok so I was reading the Twilight series and it became my new obsession and while I was reading it I had an idea for this story so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer (sigh) she is so lucky but I do own Tally**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get over it and face the fact that he was never coming back. Staying in Forks was only making the hole in my chest hurt worse and on top of that it was only putting everyone I care about in danger. With Victoria still after me I was only putting Charlie in danger which causes Jacob to protect which in turn puts his and the pack's lives in danger. So I did the only thing I could think of...I ran. I ran as far as Missouri before Victoria caught me.

"Well looks like I have finally caught you! Did you honestly think that those dogs could stop me from getting the revenge that I want?" Victoria laughed "now I can have the pleasure of watching the look on your boyfriends face when he sees his precious Bella dead." she said evilly.

"Go ahead you would probably be doing me a favor and I am sure Edward wouldn't mind either" I said with a dead voice.

"Oh poor girl did he get tired of playing protector" she said with mock sympathy.

"yeah I guess he did look if your going to kill me or bite me or whatever can you hurry up and get it over with" I snapped.

"Hmm interesting if I can't hurt him by killing you then I can at least get back at you for taking James away from me. Yes that's what I will do I will let you suffer with the pain of losing your loved one for ever just like you forced me to do" she sneered leaping at me.

She knocked me about 50 feet into a tree I heard a sickening snap from my ribs, I winced as Victoria's teeth came down on my neck. I was fading into darkness when I saw a black haired vampire crash into Victoria and knock her away from me. The two female vampires slashed at each other growling until Victoria lost. The black haired vampire came over an knelled next to me, my first thought was that she was going to finish me off. I whined as the burning intensified the black haired vampire gently moved my head to get a better look at my neck.

"It's all right it will be over soon" she told me quietly

I heard her start cursing to herself and I was lifted into the air "thanks for trying" I was all I could mutter before I was engulfed by flames.

* * *

When the fire had finally subsided I opened my eyes to find that my head was on someones lap, I looked up to see that she was reading a magazine. I slowly sat up and she immediately dropped the magazine.

"Are you ok?" she asked

I looked her over before answering, she was tall, sort of petite looking but was well muscled, her skin was very pale like all the vampires I had met but she was a little darker, the only thing different about her was instead of having topaz or red eyes hers were a deep blue with a mix of gold and gray surrounded by a waterfall of midnight black hair that went down to her waist. What really caught my eye was the beautiful necklace she wore it was a simple silver locket that was shaped like a drop of blood with a picture of a wolf intertwined with a crescent moon.

"Are you ok?" she asked me again.

"I'm fine...am I...uh" I trailed off.

"Yup you are a full blooded vampire now, well since we don't really have any blood but you get what I mean" she rambled

I laughed softly "my name is Bella"

"I'm Natalia but you can call me Tally" she smiled

"Thanks for your help back there"

"I am sorry" she replied I looked at her strangely

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I tried to suck the blood out but the wound was to messy and I didn't have enough strength to get it all out and if I had done better you would still be human" she rambled on guiltily

"No it's not your fault I am really grateful you gave me what I've wanted for a long time" I replied then my throat was over taken by a burning sensation.

"You hungry?" Tally asked, I nodded, she walked into the kitchen and came back with two mugs full of a red liquid.

"Here" she said handing me the cups, I sniffed the first one and sniffed it, it smelled horrible.

"Eww!" I said looking over at Tally who wore a smile on her face

"you don't like it?" she asked I shook my head "good because that is the human blood I got from a donor"

"Oh great even as a vampire I am still a freak!" I sighed and Tally laughed.

"Actually you and I are exactly the same way human blood makes me sick" she replied.

I let out a breath of relief knowing that I wasn't that much of a freak was comforting "can we go hunting now?" I asked she nodded and we took out the door.

They ran a few miles north towards the Canadian border before they caught the sent of a herd of deer "relax and let your instincts take over" she said quietly. I took a deep breath and focused on the biggest buck in the group, I stalked closer to my unsuspecting victim and pounced so fast the poor buck didn't know what hit him. After a few more tries I was full and it was now my turn to sit back and let Tally hunt. I watched her as she sprung at her prey with a grace that I hadn't seen before her jumping looked like a mix between the jumps I had seen Edward and Jacob do. She came back to me spotless then laughed when she saw how ripped up my cloths were.

"Lets get back so we can get you changed and maybe watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied.

And with that we were off running again, I walked out of the spare bedroom in my pajamas and sat on the couch while Tally put in a movie we settled for 'Van Helsing' (**A/N I think that is how you spell it)** but about half way through the movie I turned to Tally.

"Can I ask you something?" I said

"Shoot"

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked, she gave me a blank look and thought about it for a moment.

"Well when I was about twelve my father was murdered by his pack for being in love with my mother. You see she got turned into a vampire after I was born. And a few years later my mother was killed by a member of the Volturi, I can't remember her name but it was horrible" she grimaced "So after that it was just me and my older brother Jason, he and his best friend Hunter took really good care of me, Hunter and I were in love and I was the person he came to when he got bitten by a rogue vampire. Even after I found out I couldn't stay away from him not matter how badly he wanted me to, he kept saying he was dangerous but that only made me love him more, he told me about his uncontrollable desire for human blood and I was careful not to get cuts around him. Everything was fine until Jason disappeared, I was frantic and upset so I lashed out at Hunter accusing him of killing Jason but he denied it and we got into this big fight, he said that if I was out of my mind and that he wasn't going to stand there and be treated like that so he left. I was so upset and angry about what I had done I ran out in front of a moving van and three days later I was a vampire" she finished

"Oh Tally I am so sorry!" I said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"ya so am I" she replied leaning into me.

"wait, what did you mean when you said that your father was killed by his pack?" I said confused.

"he was a werewolf" she stated I could only stare at her awestruck.

"so now can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head.

"why did you run away?"

"I was...still am in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen, he was my whole world." I smiled sadly "but I guess I wasn't enough for him or he was tired of protecting me I don't know either way he left me after telling me that he didn't love me anymore. I cried for months going deeper into depression until I found some comfort in my best friend who was a werewolf and after awhile I was doing ok, but then Victoria came back looking for revenge on me and Edward for killing her mate James. I had no choice but to run because I was putting my dad Charlie and Jacob and his pack in danger." I said.

After I finished Tally pulled me into a hug "I am sorry" she said I laughed and she looked at me like I was crazy "you know what I just relised? i don't even know what i look like" Tally smiled then pulled me into the bathroom. I was speechless by who I saw in the mirror, I was looking a women who had the same build and Tally but her hair was a dark brown with a redish tint to it, her skin was hard a flawless, but what surprised me the most was that I still had my same deep brown eyes.

"How are my eyes still the same color?" I asked.

"Because you are special" she replied I just looked at her.

"so what are you going to do now? I mean do want to stay with me or go off on your own? its your choice I won't stop you" she stated.

I thought about it, I had only known Tally for a few hours but I already loved her as if she were my sister, it was weird like we had this weird connection or something.

"I want to stay with you" I said smiling she smiled back at me.

"then you will be needing this" she said handing me a locket that matched hers except this one had the wolf surrounded be a diamond shaped star.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped she just laughed at me and then helped me put it on, a wave of energy flew through me and I felt as if the locket had belonged to me before.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"ya i just felt this strange wave of energy going through me" I said a little dazed

She smiled widely "you have powers" she said dragging me out to the living room

"Powers? Really! Cool!" I said jumping then turned to see Tally staring and my with full concentration.

"what?" I asked worriedly.

"My power doesn't work on you" she said giving up and looking at the book next to me, it floated up and she moved it around and she accidentally threw it at me.

I raised and hand but didn't feel the impact, I turned to see that there was a light gold shield in front of me.

"Bella where are you?" Tally asked anxiously.

"I am right here" I said stepping closer to her, she jumped.

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attck" she said in mock fear putting a hand to her chest. I laughed "well we know what your powers are" she said I looked at her. "apparently you can create force fields inside and outside your body and you have the rare gift of invisibility" she said matter-o-factly.

I gasped "what powers do you have?"

"I can see peoples moods, I can't change them or feel them I just see their auras change colors and I also have a rare gift of telepathy" she stated proudly

"Whats an aura?"

"It's kinda like a persons soul"

I sat there for a minute "cool now that we got that of the way you want to watch another movie?" I asked and she laughed at me and we settled back on the couch and watched another movie.

* * *

**OK people that was the first chapter hoped you liked it! I am not very good with fight scenes so I kinda skipped it and sorry for any misspellings. Read and Review if you want the story to continue! **

**Love Pontiger**


	2. We meet again!

**Hey everybody thanks to those who have reviewed to let me know that you like the story and so I will continue this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight I only own Tally and Hunter.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to leave her? I can't believe it has been 479 years since I left Bella. The look on her face when I told her I didn't love her still haunts me. How could she believe my lie so easily? Even after all the countless times I had told her that I love her and that I could not live without her and yet she still believed the lie that has been eating at my very heart out. After a few months of separation was killing me so I went back to Forks to talk to Bella and beg her to take me back. But when I got there I learned that Bella had run away and was presumed to be dead. I didn't believe it until Alice had a vision of a black haired vampire sucking Bella's blood. After that I had lost all hope hope so for years I had wandered around lifelessly and it only got worse when the family decided to move back to the one place where my pain started.... Forks, Washington.

Then one say while the family and I were out hunting when Alice had a vision that a new coven of vampires were hunting in the forest as well. We followed their scent to a clearing were a girl with midnight black hair was leaning over a deer. She looked up at us with guilty look in her sparkling blue eyes. Wait blue eyes?!

"I'm sorry am I hunting in your territory?" she asked.

"Yes these are our lands but you are welcome to eat here as long as you don't kill any of the humans. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is Alice, Jasper, and Edward" Carlisle introduced us.

"I am Natalia but please call me Tally" she replied "are there more of you?" she asked looking us each of us over carefully.

"Yes my wife, my other daughter, and my two other sons are hunting near by" Carlisle stated.

"Are you alone?" Jasper asked.

"No, my sister and I just arrived a few hours ago" Tally replied.

"Where are you staying?" Alice asked not as hyper as usual.

"We haven't found a place to stay yet" Tally said tilting her head at Alice.

She looked oddly familiar I could have sworn that I'd seen her before, my eyes widened as Alice's vision of Bella Dying played through my head.

_"Edward! It's the vampire who killed Bella!"_Alice sneered in my head.

Tally's eyes flicked from Alice to me, without thinking I launched myself snarling at her. She didn't have time to react before we were rolling around on the ground trying to rip each other apart.

"Edward stop!" Carlisle yelled but I ignored him.

"Your the one who killed Bella!" I yelled, recognition appeared on her face but was quickly replaced by complete rage.

"You are the one who killed her way before I found her" she sneered back.

That did it, I pinned her to the ground and was about to tear her head off when another vampire came out of nowhere and crashed into my side knocking me off her, I flew about 10 feet away. I got up and looked at the vampire who knocked me over, she was the same size as Tally with long mahogany colored hair, a slim frame, and deep brown eyes that shown against her pale skin. Brown eyes! seriously what is wrong with this family? I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but hatred and anger, I tried to read her mind but I couldn't, I looked into her eyes again at that moment I knew who it was.

"Bella?" I gasped taking a step forward.

She flinched and took a step back glaring at me. "Bella?" I said taking another step forward but stopped when Tally jumped in front of her opening the palm of her hand my muscles froze and I was unable to move then she lifted her hands I was lifted into the air.

"Bella" I said for a third time, she just stared at me with dead eyes and a coldness that I never thought she was possible of giving. What had happened to her? What happened to the caring Bella who was always smiling? Suddenly Tally's words rang in my ears _"your the one who killed her way before I found her" _it was true I had done this, I had killed the Bella I loved and replaced her with this cold replica who hated my guts.

**Tally's POV**

We had just arrived into town of Forks, Washington, the first thing we did was check the local forests to see how good the wildlife was. We had decided to split up, so Bella went east and I went west. I crouched in the underbrush about to attack the deer that was only 30 feet away, I attacked and no sooner had I finished my meal had I smelled other vampires behind me, I turned slowly to see a coven of four vampires.

"I'm sorry am I hunting in your territory?" I asked.

"Yes these are our lands but you are aloud to eat here. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and these are my children Alice, Jasper, and Edward" the blond male Carlisle said.

"Are there more of you?" I asked smelling others on them, I looked them each over carefully. Carlisle was tall and blond who looked about 21, Jasper was on his left, he was blond also and was muscular but he was covered in battle scars, next to him was Alice she was a small pixie looking girl with short black hair, on Carlisle's other side was Edward, he was tall and muscular with bronze colored hair.

"Yes my wife, my other daughter, and my two other sons are hunting near by" Carlisle said.

"Are you alone?" Jasper asked me.

"No, my sister and I just arrived a few hours ago" I said.

"Were are you staying?" Alice asked dully.

"No where right now, we haven't found a place to stay yet" I replied.

I looked over their auras, Carlisle's was the color white, he was feeling caring, Jasper was interesting he was a whole bunch of colors, the one that I knew was his color was a goldish red it told me that he was cautious but curious at the same time...interesting, Alice was a dark purple saying that she was irritated about something, and Edward was a grey he was depressed. About what I wonder?

Out of nowhere Edward changed from grey to black, I was only able to turn my head before he lunged snarling at me. The in pact of his attack made me fall on my back, he was on top of me and we were snarling, snapping, and scratching trying to rip each other apart.

"Edward! Edward stop!" I heard what sounded like Carlisle yell but Edward ignored him

"You are the one who killed Bella!" he yelled at me, suddenly everything made sense now I know where I heard his name, now I was filled with complete rage.

"You had killed her long before I found her" I sneered back.

Suddenly Edward went from pinning me to the ground about to strike to flying 10 feet through the air. I looked to find Bella crouched in front of me snarling. Edward got up to attack but he froze when he saw Bella, his eyes went wide and his aura went from black to bright orange he should be surprised.

"Bella?" he whispered taking a step forward.

She took a step back glaring at him

"Bella?" he said again taking another step forward reaching out but I jumped in front of him using my power to completely immobilize him, then I lifted my hand to suspend him in the air. Three more vampires came into the clearing, a motherly looking brunette, a supermodel looking blond, and a brown curly haired bear looking one.

"Carlisle whats going on?" the brunette said.

"We have a bit of a situation, Esme" Carlisle said.

"Bella?" asked the big bear looking one. Everyone turned to stare on our direction, I felt Bella cringe into my back hiding her face in my hair, this only made me growl louder.

"Hey I didn't know goth vampires exist...put my brother down if you know whats good for you" the blond hissed.

"Uh oh a jealous blond now I really am in trouble" I sneered back.

"I am not jealous!"

"Then why are you bright green?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Ya right, I can see it and your em path over there can feel it so you want to try that lie again?"

She growled at me and took a step forward along with the bear looking one.

"You make one more move and your precious Edward will be going home in pieces!" I growled and just to prove my point I curled my fingers slowly and there was a sickening crack followed by a cry from Edward.

"Emmett, Rosalie stop moving" Esme whispered.

But they moved forward again so I curled my fingers and a little more and another snap was heard and Edward yelled even louder.

"Emmett, Rosalie listen to your mother!" Carlisle yelled and they stopped moving.

_"Get ready to start running" _I thought to Bella and I felt her nod slowly and move away from my back.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked.

"Your the ones who hurt Bella, I am just returning the favor I hissed.

"Let's not get carried away now I am sure Bella wouldn't like it if you hurt us" Jasper said cautiously.

"I don't hear her protesting do you?" I asked sarcastically.

I was about to give Bella the signal to run when Carlisle spoke up.

"Come now this isn't like you"

"And how would know?"

"Because I saw the look on your face when you first saw us and you are just like he described"

"Who?"

"You don't have to act like something your not"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Nobody is going to hurt you or Bella"

"If you are trying to distract me it's not going to work"

"Just talk to him"

I was about to say something else when I felt another presence appear in the meadow but I was to caught up trying to figure out what Carlisle meant.

"Tally?" a deep voice asked, I froze, it can't be, not him, not now. I turned my head and dropped my hand causing Edward to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Hunter?" I whispered my voice quivering, I turned to look him and I was a assaulted with painful memories of his laugh, when he kissed me, when he used to comfort me, and just the pure joy of looking into his eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Hunter what do you think of this one?" I asked twirling around in the mirror looking at the light grey prom dress. I didn't really like dances but Hunter was forcing me to go so as a punishment I made stay and tell me what he thought of the dresses I tried on._

_"You look amazing as always Tal" a velvety voice said from my bed._

_"Your just saying that so you don't have to sit there watching me put on more dresses"_

_"Yeah pretty much" _

_I turned to pout at him, he laughed at me encircling his arms around my waste "I'm just kidding babe" he said kissing my, I brought my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, but like always he pulled away._

_"Tally, you know I can't" he said sternly, I glared at him before turning away._

_"Stupid vampire rules, if I am such a liability I don't see why I have to go to this stupid dance anyway." Hunter sighed._

_"Tally, you know you can't stay in the house especially not tomorrow night, you would just do do something stupid and get yourself hurt" he said raising his voice, no sooner as he said the words did he regret it seeing the look on my face._

_"Tally I'm sorry I didn't mean it" I just wrapped my arms around my torso and walked over to the window looking out into the darkness. I tried in vain to stop the tears that were now streaming down my face._

_"Tal?" Hunter whispered coming up behind me, I ignored him._

_"Tally, please look at me" he said putting his finger underneath my chin forcing me to look at him, "I'm sorry that was wrong to say" he wiped away my tears with thumb. I leaned into his hand before looking over at the__ picture of my parents on my nightstand._

_"I miss them so much" _

_"I know, I know but we'll get through this together" he said_

_"You mean it, you won't leave?" I asked looking into his endless gold eyes._

_"Of course your my world now I won't ever leave you" he whispered hugging me closer and I just let the sobs take over._

_**End of Flashback**_

The memory faded and now I was clutching my chest trying yet again to hold back the sobs that were getting harder and harder to contain. His words flashed in my head _"Of course your my world now I won't ever leave you"_what a lie! How could I have been stupid enough to believe that crap he told me? He was just setting me up so he could enjoy my pain, it was his plan from the beginning. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

**Bella's POV**

I watched in horror as Tally fell to her knees clutching her chest, her eyes were closed tight and I could tell she was trying to hold back sobs, I had never seen her like this and it enraged me that he caused this.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!" I screamed at Hunter while trying to comfort Tally, he just looked shocked. I turned my head to where Edward's eyes were glazed over and that just fueled my fury first he attacks her and now he is planning on using her past against her.

"GET OUT OF HER HEAD!" I yelled at him, they all looked at me shocked. Edward was about to say something but I just closed and Tally and I disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Emmett called alarmed.

"It seems that Bella has the power if invisibility" Carlisle said interested.

"Bella dear please come out we just want to talk, please let us explain ourselves before you decide you to hate us" Esme called sadly.

"Too late!" I snarled, they looked around searching for me, I almost laughed how long did were going to keep up with that act.

By now Tally had pulled herself together and was now standing at her side, but Bella didn't remove her arm from around the Tally's shoulders, she could see that her comrade could use a lot more comfort then she let on.

"Please Bella just let us talk" Alice cried.

"Why should I"

"Because you need to understand please just give us a few minutes"

I looked up at Tally, she was concentrating on each of their faces or really my guess would be their auras. She looked at me before nodding, I sighed and turned us visible again, Tally cleared her throat and the others jumped and whirled around to face us.

"You have five minutes" I said icily.

"Would you be willing to follow us to the house?"

"Whatever"

"Wonderful lets go" Carlisle said leading the way, the others followed with Tally and I trailing behind them.

I saw Hunter keep looking at Tally, she just ignored him like it was nothing but I knew her well enough to know that she was in pain, I smiled at her and she smiled back. When I looked up I saw Edward staring at me, I grimaced and I felt Tally put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I smiled at her. That's just the way we were somehow we always knew when something was wrong and we did everything in our power to make sure that the other was safe and happy. As we approached the all to familiar Cullen house, I felt Tally stiffen then she threw a murderous glare at Hunter.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at him, we all just stared in shock, they looked at me and I just shrugged.

"You led them here didn't you? Did really not care that much!?" she yelled about to pounce, I was able to get a strong hold on her arms before she could do any damage.

"Tally whats wrong?" I asked trying to calm her down an angry Tally was a dangerous Tally though I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the look on Hunter's face but what really caught me and everyone else off guard was what she said next.

"This...this was my house when I was human"

* * *

**Mwaaahhhh I am going to end it there. I hope you all liked it and let me know if you want me to continue. Now move your mouse and click the little review button or I will get Tally on you remember what Bella said an angry Tally was a dangerous Tally! LOL! I love you all and thanks to those who reviewed. I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Sincerely Pontiger27!**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes I did my best.**


	3. Shocking get togethers, Calming songs

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story it has really helped my a lot!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but I think everyone knows that I only own Tally and Hunter.**

**OK that's it on to the story!**

**Previously- _This...this was my house when I was human"_**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella yet again comfort the now silent Tally, I looked around at my family but they all had a blank look on their faces so I listened to their thoughts.

_"Poor dear she looks so helpless I wonder what happened to make her react this way?"_-Esme.

_"She deserves anything that is coming to her after all she did call me blond"_-Rosalie.

_"Why can't I see her future?"_-Alice.

_"Why are her eyes blue?"_-Emmett.

_"I can see why everyone is mad but she was only trying to protect Bella like the rest of us wanted to, she doesn't deserve to be treated this way"_- Carlisle.

_"After all these years, I can't believe all the pain I have caused her...did she really think that I don't love her...I only left to protect her from the pain and instead I end up causing it...I'm a horrible person!"_-Hunter.

_"So much pain...wait its gone how did she do that?"_-Jasper.

What was he talking about? I looked over at Tally who looked at Jasper, she closed her eyes and all at once Jasper went from trying not to cry to how he normally looks. That just got me even more confused so I looked back at Tally only to find that she was looking in my direction.

_"Just because I don't like what you guys did to Bella doesn't mean your empath needs to feel unnecessary pain" _she thought to me.

"Maybe we should leave" Bella said looking at Tally, NO DON'T GO my mind was screaming.

"No, we came for a reason, let's stay and here what they have to say" Tally responded looking into Bella's eyes, Bella gave her a skeptical look but Tally smiled at her reassuringly.

"Very well should we go inside?" Carlisle asked, both girls nodded and followed Esme into the house, once everybody was situated Bella spoke up.

"Ok we're here now explain"'

"Bella, we didn't want to leave you but we did for your safety" Alice exclaimed, Bella scoffed.

"I'm sure, don't act like you weren't planning on leaving anyway"

"We would have taken you with us" Jasper said surprisingly, Rosalie snorted earning a low growl from Tally.

"Oh please like you ever wanted me around" she said pointedly looking at Jasper and Rosalie "I'm sure you had this planned out from the beginning.

"Bella don't be mad at them it was my idea" I cut in.

"Oh so that was your from the beginning, befriend me, make me fall in love with you, let me believe you actually cared for me then leave me in pieces" she was yelling now.

"No! Of course not! I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to protect you, to let you live a normal life, I wanted you be safe" I pleaded for her to believe me, she just looked at Tally with a questioning look. That made me so angry that I couldn't stop the words that flew out of my mouth next.

"What is she your owner, do you have to ask permission you want to talk to somebody?"

"Of course she doesn't have to ask me!" Tally yelled.

"First you ruin her life by biting her now, you treat her like a slave!"

"You say you left to protect her well I really don't know if she would have been safer with you anyway but at least she had a fighting chance, I saved her life!"

"Yeah cause damning soul is saving her life"

"There is nothing wrong with her soul"

"And how do you know?"

"Because I can see it"

"You still killed her"

"You broke her heart"

"What you mean like you broke Hunter's?!" I knew it was a cheap shot but it got my desired reaction.

"That has nothing to do with you" she screamed now trembling in anger.

"Yes it is, you hurt him and I'm just trying to protect him like you think you are doing for Bella!"

"I broke his heart? Yeah right he left when I needed him the most, he killed my brother!" she screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Are you sure your brother didn't just ditch you?" I said smirking "I'm sure your parents were happy to get away from you too!"

"SHUT UP, THEY LOVED ME!"

"How could anyone love someone without a heart?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Look around, I'm surrounded by people who love me, Bella's probably only staying with you because she thinks you might kill her like you did your family!"

Her eyes became a dark purple, she was shaking so badly I thought that she was going to fall apart. She took a step forward looking absolutely livid, I thought she was going to attack me but instead fell to her knees clutching her head. All around me things started to breaking, light bulbs, vases, plates, anything made of glass exploded and the walls started getting big cracks in them. I looked at my family, they all looked scared, suddenly we heard Bella yell.

"Jasper try to help me calm her down" by now the whole house was shaking.

"I'm trying but it's not working I can't even feel her emotions anymore!"

"Bella do it!" Tally yelled still holding her head.

"I can't, there has to be another way! Let Jasper feel your emotions! Let him help you!" Bella yelled desperately.

"You have to, my control is slipping, if let him feel my emotions I will lose control completely" Bella looked pained.

"Please hurry" Tally whispered looking like she was about to cry. Bella nodded and lifted her hand, a light gold shield covered Tally's body. Outside thunder and lighting could be heard, rain was pounding against the roof, the wind howled thought the trees. Tally screamed again as sparks of electricity started bouncing of the inside of the shield striking her violently. I looked over at Bella she had a grim expression on her face but she was only concentrated on keeping the shield strong. The sparks continued for several minutes until it finally came to a halt, the noise outside stopped as well. Bella released Tally from her shield, Tally fell to the ground with a thump her back towards us, Bella ran over to Tally's body but couldn't get to close because there were still waves of electricity pulsed down her body. When Tally stopped flinching Bella flipped her over and I heard everyone gasp at the sight before us. Tally had black scorch marks every where on her body and her clothes were burned, her body was still, she wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. I was suddenly hit with the thoughts of my family.

_"How could this happen?"_-Emmett.

_"That was not right Edward!"_-Alice.

_"You had know right to say those things Edward! Poor dear."-_Esme.

_"I still love her!"-_Hunter.

_"Nice job Edward, she deserved it!"-_Rosalie.

_"So much pain from everyone but Tally"_-Jasper.

_"I have never heard of a vampire having more than one power, how odd. Enough though I need to convince Bella to let me take care of Tally before something horrible happens"_-Carlisle.

**Alice****'s POV**

While Tally and Edward were arguing I had a vision of Tally attacking him and ripping apart. When the vision ended I saw Tally step forward but instead of attacking she fell to her knees holding her head. Everything was happening so fast, first Tally was being struck by lighting, then she was limply to the ground. I tried to look into her future but I couldn't see anything. Why in the world Bella electrocute her? And how was she able to do. Seconds later I had another vision of Bella getting really angry and nothing was able to calm her down or so we thought but as soon as some sweet music that sounded like it was coming from a guitar and a beautiful angelic voice started singing did Bella calm down. I wonder when this was going to happen.

**Jasper's POV**

All over the room every ones emotions were hitting me like a tone of bricks. Bella and Hunter were filled with pain. Rosalie was feeling smug, Emmett didn't know what was going on big surprise there, Esme was worried about Bella and Tally, Carlisle was bewildered by the whole ordeal, and Edward was filled with regret, I couldn't even feel Tally's emotions.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was rather enjoying the show of Tally squirming around but I was also worried about what it was doing to Hunter, my brother has been through enough. I was also worried that she would hurt someone else. What surprised me was the weather that had shifted into a violent storm so suddenly. That and how Bella is acting so ferocious towards us I don't remember her so much as raising her voice at any of us let alone Edward.

**Emmett's POV**

Wow what a crazy morning all we had planned to do is go on a family hunting trip and Esme, Hunter, Rose, and I come back to find this black haired chick who has Edward floating up in the air. Ha Ha Eddie got beat by a girl, I laughed to myself until the girl got into a fight with Rosalie and shall I say Rose was pissed. That got me mad as well so we were about to attack when she started breaking Edwards bones! It was totally creepy! It turns out that Bella is still alive but is hiding behind this girl...I think Tilley weird name if you ask me. Then Carlisle got the bright idea to invite them back to the house and it turned into hell in a hand-basket as soon as we walked through the door. One minute Bella and Edward were yelling at each other then Tolly and Edward were at each others throats, then Tully collapsed and things started breaking, then Telly electrocuted herself, then now she is really still. UGH my head hurts.... Oh I remember her name her name is Tally yeah that's what it was.

**Esme's POV**

Poor dear she looks so helpless! Why would she shock her self? Or did Bella shock her? I am really glad to see Bella again and it looks like she found someone who will look after her. Both girls seem to have been through so much, like Hunter and Edward that's probably what brought them together. The look on their faces when they saw Edward and Hunter was just heart breaking as was what happened to my poor living room. It seems that Carlisle needs to look at Tally but Bella won't let us anywhere near her, what has happened to my daughter? She has changed so much I hope that she will learn to trust us so that our family will be whole again and I think that we were meant to be a family with Tally as well.

**Hunter's POV**

Tally, my Tally was back, the love of my existence was a few feet away from me, lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. She wasn't the same Tally I remembered and yet she looked exactly like she did before, her hair, her eyes, her face, everything that I had fallen in love with was still there except her personality, she had turned from the warm, loving, stubborn, caring, selfless girl to this, cold, dead looking person that I didn't even recognize. It's not her fault though I was the one who left when she really needed me, after all those times I had messed up she always forgave me but this time I know she won't forgive me.

**Carlisle****'s POV**

I need to stop things before they get even worse. Tally's condition looks really bad and I can't do anything about because every time I or my family would make a move towards her Bella would let out a furious growl making us stop in out tracks. We have to get Bella to trust us before it's too late, Tally might not have much time left.

"Bella let me look at her to see if she is ok" I said softly, she just growled and got lower into her crouch as I took a step forward.

"Bella has she ever been shocked before?" I asked she growled as someone behind me moved, then nodded slowly.

"Bella dear please let Carlisle look at her" Esme pleaded.

"Bella you need to let Carlisle check her, her future has disappeared and I can't see if she will make it" Alice chimed in.

"She will be fine" Bella said to nobody in particular, it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She turned to the limp body behind her, then turned her head back to mean and moved aside so I could get a better look. I ran my hands over the burn marks on her arms and on her neck.

"Someone help me get her on the couch" I said but nobody would move because Bella was back in front of Tally glaring at everyone. "Bella please let them help me" she shook her head, I sighed this was going to be more difficult then I thought.

"What if I help him move her would that be alright?" Esme spoke up. Bella stopped glaring at everyone else and looked up at Esme before move aside once more, Esme and I carefully picked up Tally and moved her to the couch across the room, Bella mirroring our every more.

"I'm going to need to prop her head up with something" I said. Bella sat on the couch and motioned for me to put Tally's head on her lap. We put her on Bella's lap and I started checking her more carefully.

"Esme can you get me a wet washcloth and some ace bandages" she nodded before disappearing than reappearing a few seconds later "Thank you darling" she smiled. I got to cleaning and wrapping her wounds Bella watching my every move while the family was watching her.

"I have done all I can....Bella how did this happen" I asked.

"You made her angry"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You made her remember something painful and it caused a bad reaction"

"So this happens when she is in pain?"

"No it only happens when someone she cares about is in danger or her anger is at the breaking point, it's like a defense mechanism is activated"

We sat in silence trying to make sense of what we had just been told. "So I guess it happens a lot then huh?" Emmett asked.

"No it has only happened a few times, it is really hard to make Tally that angry" she said glaring at Edward for a brief minute before turning her head back to us.

"How did she get shocked?" Jasper wondered.

"She can control the weather so she used the lighting from outside to shock herself" Bella answered.

"Why would she do that?" Esme questioned.

"Because she didn't want to hurt anyone" Bella whispered, we all gasped Alice was about to speak when Bella continued "The first time I saw it happen was when we were in the forest in Russia, I was out hunting when this group of 5 or 6 male vampires came out of no where. They grabbed me and tried to....anyway I screamed and Tally came into the clearing shaking badly the wind started blowing unbelievably hard, the sky was pitch black and there was thunder and lightning. She was in this sort of trance and she used the lightning to strike them down, and she used her telekinesis to tare them apart, I was terrified but when she finally snapped out of it she was devastated at see the ashes of the other vampires and all the trees that fell over. She wanted to try something so she asked me to use my shield to trap her, I did as she asked then she began to electrocute herself. I was so shocked **(no pun intended) **that I released my shield and the lightning shot every where. I yelled at her, but she didn't say anything except thank you, I had no idea what she was talking about until she explained it to me. She told me of the few other times she lost control and how she hurt other people when she wanted to stop but she couldn't control it, she made me promise that any time that she was going to loose control that I would put my shield up so that she wouldn't hurt anyone else and I had no chose but to keep that promise when it happened today."

My family was silent as they took in this new information, I for one could not believe all that these girls had endured. Here we are thinking that Tally was doing horrible things to Bella when really she has done everything to protect her, Edward nodded in agreement at my thoughts. We talked for hours about random things waiting for Tally to awake, finally she began to stir. Bella's attention was on her immediately, I also moved to check on her, Bella stiffened but otherwise did nothing to stop me. Before I could reach her, her eyes flew open and she was off the couch and across the room before any of us could blink. We watched as she turned in circles with this horror struck look on her face.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

"Tally don't!" Bella hissed "you're weak enough as it is." It was true her eyes were a deep purple and she looked like she could barely keep herself standing.

"I don't care I have to fix the damage I have done" she replied calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asked. In response to his question she closed her eyes and lifted her hands, out of nowhere things began to float all around us. All the glass remnants of all our glass things that still lay on the floor started to put themselves together again. Once all the pieces were together she made electricity flow over each object causing the pieces to melt together. When she finished she opened her eyes and started to sway, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"She needs blood and lots of it, someone go bring me back some now, hurry!" I yelled.

I heard Hunter and Edward rush off, I turned my attention back to Tally.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I can fix the walls if you like" she whispered.

"It's more your house than it is ours" I said "we can leave if you like" Rosalie hissed.

"No, I left along time ago, I'm just glad that it is good hands' Tally said shaking her head before turning her attention to the pacing Bella behind us.

"Bella I'm fine, you can stop worrying"

"Oh I know, I'm just waiting for you to be fully healed so I can yell at you" Bella said with no real venom in her voice, Tally chuckled weakly before trying to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"You say your fine but no need to push our luck" she nodded once before turning her head towards Rosalie.

"I owe you an apology, it was rude what I said back in the forest you were just trying to protect your family and I respect that, my comment was unnecessary" Tally said finishing her speech, Rosalie's face was actually quite comical as she tried to process what she just heard.

"My comment was rude as well to be honest you really don't look like a Goth" Rosalie said smiling.

"And your a lot smarter than all the other blond girls I've met" Tally said laughing lightly, Rosalie joined her. At that moment

Hunter and Edward came in with two large grizzly bears. Tally immediately launched at them when they were set down, once she finished she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and stood up. Emmett quickly disposed of the carcasses, Tally turned to face us her eyes back to their brilliant blue shade.

"Thank you very much for your help and I am sorry for the damage I did to your walls" she said unwrapping the ace bandages. I was about to protest when I saw that her skin was clear of any sign of injury.

"We had better be going now" Bella said stiffly.

"Wait Bella, I know that we hurt you but please give us a chance to make it up to you, you are welcome to live with us, and we want you to be a member of the family" I said.

"Forget it, you said I was part of the family before and look how that turned out, I am not going to be made a fool out of again!" and with that she ran out the door with us looking after us.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to go after her when a voice stopped me "Don't I'll go talk to her" I turned to see Tally walking towards the door.

"Why do you want to help anyway?" I asked.

"Because even though my opinion of some of you is not very high" she started looking at me and Hunter "that doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy again" we all looked at her incredulously.

"When I first her she told me all about her past, the bad times..." I looked away pained "and the good times. Her face would always light up when she spoke of pranks Emmett pulled or Alice forcing her to go shopping or even when she talked about wanting to be closer to Rosalie" everyone was surprised at that one "And when she saw you all today I saw a glimpse of happiness beneath all the pain and anger. She is broken and all she needs is some time to heal let me talk to her and see if I can get her to listen to reason" she finished her speech.

"That seems like a good idea you're the only family she has had in a long time, she will listen to you" Alice said excited for some reason but when I tried to read her mind she started singing Hannah Montana in her head. **(Ugh I really don't like her, no offence to people who like her)**

"Please try to bring my daughter back to us" Esme pleaded.

"I'll do what I can" Tally said smiling softly before running out the door after Bella.

**Bella's POV**

The trees whipped by me in a blur as I ran through the forest, branches were grabbing at my cloths but I just ignored them. I finally stopped at where Tally and I left our cars a few minutes later I heard footsteps coming into the clearing; I turned to see Tally jumping out of the bushes.

"You really should give them a chance" she said.

"What are you talking about they hurt me and you just want me to running back into their lies!"

"That's just it none of them were lying, they really do care for you Bella"

"I have spent the last 479 years in pain because of them and your telling me they weren't lying?!"

"That's exactly what I am telling you"

"Oh like your always that reliable I mean all you see is colors and how do you know that they weren't faking it" as soon as the words left my mouth I felt bad but I was to mad to apologize, Tally just brushed it off.

"Because they don't know what my powers are, they can't fix it if you won't give them the chance"

"I can't trust them, they hurt me really badly"

"I know how you feel"

"No you don't ok, nobody knows how I feel, you can only see how I feel the closest person who knows how I feel is Jasper and even he doesn't know the depth of my emotions" I was so furious that I couldn't even bare to look in her direction.

I heard her move to get something out of the back of her car but I was too focused on calming down to care. I heard her start strumming some chords on her acoustic guitar **(Pic on my profile)** before she started to sing.

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

I turned to look at her and I found myself beginning calm down as I listened to the lyrics that only Tally could come up with on the spot.

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand**

At this point I was sitting with Tally on the hood of her car, watching as her fingers moved fluidly along the strings, it never ceases to amaze me how she can just play from her heart and the fact that she can do it with her eyes closed is just a bonus.

**Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on**

I was vaguely aware that we were not alone at this point in the song but I was to focused on the song, I felt really bad about when I said that she didn't understand she probably understood better then anyone.

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off**

The song was making even more sense to me, she was trying to tell me that she understood what I was going through but I am strong enough to get through it.

**Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh**

She's right I need to stop living in the past so I can have a future; I looked over to the Cullens who were watching her in aw. Oh how I did miss them Tally's right I do need to give them a chance I can see now how much they really did love me and hey maybe Rosalie and I will get along better.

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off**

Tally strummed the final chord and opened her eyes to a round of applause, she smiled and put her guitar back in the case before she turned back to me.

"I never said that you had to go through it alone I will always be here for you no matter what you decide" she said and I hugged her before turning back to talk to the Cullens.

**Alice****'s POV**

It has been a few minutes since Tally went after Bella and I was bouncing up and down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Alice what the hell are you so happy about, you look like you are on a damn sugar high" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Come on and I will show you" I said, they all nodded and followed me out the door. We eventually made it to the clearing just as Tally started to play. Bella's back was to her and didn't seem to notice our approach but Tally did she motioned for us to come a little closer with her head.

We all stood there mesmerized as she started to sing, Hunter was the worst I think he was remembering the times that Tally sang for him. When she finally stopped we broke out of our trance when Bella came to us.

"How long have you guys been here?" she asked.

"Since the beginning of her song" Rosalie said.

"You have an amazing voice dear" Esme

"Thank you for your kindness but I am really not that good" she replied timidly.

"Are you kidding me you are beyond awesome" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, she just smiled at me.

We heard a gasp from behind us and turned to see the boys minus Carlisle over a blood red Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and a black Lamborghini Murcielago. **(Pics on my profile)**

"Whose is whose?" Carlisle asked.

"Mine is the red one and Tally's is the black one" Bella stated.

"But back to the matter at hand" Bella started we all turned our attention to her, Tally put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I thought about what you said and I've decided..."

* * *

**Hahahaha I am going to end it here just to keep you guessing. And I have decided that I will not put up the next chapter until I get 5-10 more reviews. I mean come on people is that to much to ask?**

**I would like to say that this chapter and the chapters following are going out to my friend Lauren because unlike some people she actually reviews. And to those who do review I love you all and I am grateful for your support! Until next time my friends Lots of love**

**-Pontiger27**


	4. Past uncovered, future unmade

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story it has really helped my a lot!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but I think everyone knows that I only own Tally, Hunter, Tally's Parents, and her Brother. And for future reference I do not own any songs that Tally may be performing. But in the story Tally wrote all the songs.**

**Oh this chapter is going mostly about Tally's past so instead of saying the beginning and end of the flashback just know that they are going to be in _italics _along with _thoughts _and song lyrics are going to be bold, oh yeah and the song from last chapter was called "Stand" by Rascal Flatts.**

**OK enough of me rambling on with the story!**

**Previously- _I thought about what you said and I've decided._**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We all waited in anticipation to hear Bella's answer.

"To give you guys another chance, you can't change the past all you can do is learn from it and move on" Bella smiled.

"Yeeeaaahhh Bella's back!" Alice screeched tackling her in a hug. "I can't wait to go shopping!" figures that's the first thing out of her mouth.

"Welcome home little sis" Emmett boomed picking them both up into a big bear hug. Next came Esme "good to have you back dear" followed by Carlisle "you must demonstrate your powers for me" Bella just smiled. Jasper went up to her timidly "I don't have to worry about killing you now" he said humorlessly sticking out his hand, Bella rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. I went up and gave her a hug, once I pulled back I looked at her shocked face "Sorry I was so cold to you before maybe we can be closer now" she smiled at me, Hunter just kind of smiled at her which she returned hesitantly. And lastly came Edward "Please forgive me" he whispered, she put a hand on his shoulder "Maybe in time but not now" she said hugging him lightly.

I noticed Tally watching the whole thing from by her car, she had a small on her face and she nodded her head once in my direction before taking her guitar case and putting it in her trunk. Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute before she started yelling.

"You're leaving?!"

"What does she mean your leaving?!" Bella screamed.

"I'm simply doing what nomads do" Tally said sadly.

"You just said that you would always be here!" Bella argued.

"Yes, I would be here for as long as you needed me, my job is done" Tally replied.

"I don't get it you wanted me to give them another chance, we're a family you can't leave"

"Exactly, you have a family don't worry Bells you will always be my sister but I don't think it was an open invitation"

"Yes we would love to be a family but that can't happen if everyone is not willing to come home, now you are coming home as a daughter whether you like it or not" Esme said sternly the rest of the family nodded.

"Please Tally!" Alice begged giving her a puppy dog pout.

"Yeah Tally please" Emmett begged joining Alice in the puppy dog pout. Tally looked unsure but then she smiled.

"Alright" she finally decided.

Emmett and Alice screamed tackling her, Tally stiffened before hugging them back. Esme came and gave her a hug as well; Tally seemed to be more comfortable returning Esme's hug wonder why that is? Bella linked arms with Tally and we started off in the direction of the house until I noticed that Emmett was still back by Tally's car.

"Emmett! Come on!" I yelled impatiently to him, everyone stopped and turned around.

"Emmett wants to drive home" Edward said, Emmett pouted and Tally just laughed before tossing him the keys. He looked like a kid on Christmas the way his face lit up.

"You're serious?" he boomed, she nodded.

"Just remember you crash mine I crash yours" she threatened lightly.

"Each car holds 5 people so you guys can split up and decide who rides where" Bella said.

"Emmett is going to take my car and I am going to be riding to make sure he doesn't crash it" Tally said.

"And Jasper is taking my car" Bella spoke up, Jasper looked at her surprise she just tossed him the keys "Unlike Emmett I can trust you not to crash into anything" Jasper's smile just got bigger.

We turned at the sound of grunting, Emmett was trying to figure out how to open the door without breaking it "Your door is broken" he said frustrated.

"You pull up Emmett" Tally said laughing, he did what he was told and the door opened and he smiled.

"I fixed it" God I married an idiot.

So it turned out that Emmett, Esme, Hunter, Tally and I got in the Lamborghini while Jasper, Alice, Bella, Carlisle, and Edward rode in the Ferrari.

**Tally's POV**

"Emmett chill out" Hunter said. Emmett stuck out his tongue at Hunter and I just laughed.

"If you girls don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions" Carlisle stated.

"Of course" Bella responded.

"But before we get started do you think I could take a look around the house?" I asked softly, Esme smiled at me God how she reminds me of my mother.

"Of course, would you like me to give you a tour?"

"No thank you I think I can manage on my own"

"Alright in the meantime we can catch up with Bella" I muttered a thank you and began my tour in the kitchen.

_"Mommy, mommy what are you cooking?!" I asked running through the kitchen, I was about six years old. My mother was about 5, 6 with pale white skin, a heart shape face with thin lips. Her golden eyes surrounded by curly brunette hair that she always kept in a ponytail when she was cooking._

_"Well sweetie, I am baking cookies for when your daddy and Jason come home from the pack meeting" she answered._

_"It's not fair why does Jason get to go with daddy when I have to stay here" I whined, my mother laughed._

_"Because dear Jason is older than you, you're still very little"_

_"Nuh uh I'm not small I'm six years old" I argued._

_"Oh your right I'm sorry, well my big girl would you like to help me decorate the cookies?" she asked._

_"Yeah!" I yelled in excitement._

_Right when mom and I had finished decorating the last cookie did my dad and brother come thought the door._

_"Daddy!" I screamed._

_"Hey pumpkin" he said picking me up and twirling me around. My dad was about 6, 8 he was very muscular with blond hair and green eyes a typical looking werewolf._

_"Hmm something sure good" Jason said._

_"Jason!" I yelled wiggling out of dads grasp before tackling Jason and hugging him around the waist._

_"Hey squirt" he greeted ruffling my hair, I stuck my tongue out at him and mom just laughed._

_"So what did you girls do today?" dad asked kissing my mother._

_"We made cookies" mom responded._

_"Awesome" Jason said reaching for the plate but mom slapped his hand away._

_"Wash your hands first" she scolded._

_"Fine" Jason grumbled walking out of the kitchen I just laughed at him._

I opened my eyes to a once again blank kitchen, I sighed before walking upstairs. I walked into my dad's old study which surprisingly was now Carlisle's office.

_I walked into dads study to find him in the chair by the window with his reading glasses looking over some paper work._

_"What is wrong darlin?" dad asked wiping away my tears._

_"Katie Marshall was making fun of me! She says you guys aren't really my parents because I look different then you, mom, and Jason" I said I had just turned twelve._

_"Well she doesn't know anything, you really are our daughter and we love you very much" he said picking me up and putting me on his lap._

_"But why do I look different?" I asked._

_"Because you are very special and you're meant to look the way you do" he explained._

_"You're just saying that because you're my dad"_

_"No I'm not, I have proof come look" he said picking me up a carrying me out of the room._

I opened my eyes and hurried to the library. I walked over to the bookshelf and ran my fingers over the spines of the hundreds of books.

_My father put me down before he went over to a bookshelf. After a few minutes of searching he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled out a huge book it looked to be thousands of years old._

_"You see" he said opening to a page with two girls about my age, one have black hair and blue eyes like me and the other had mahogany hair with chocolate eyes._

_"She looks just like me" I said amazed._

_"Yes she does, her name is Natalie" I was getting excited now "Who is the girl next to her?"_

_"That is her sister Isabelle Moon"_

_"Why are they so special?"_

_"Well their father was a great wizard and their mother was the moon spirit. Once there was a great battle between the vampires and werewolves and their father used magic on the alpha wolf and the vampire leader as they collided causing him to mutate. After the leader of each side was destroyed there was peace again, but their happiness was short lived because now that Natalie and Isabelle were of age their mother had to take up her duties as the moon and was forced to leave. Before she left she gave each daughter a locket but unknown to the girls that the lockets would give them a great power one day" my father explained._

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"Because Natalie is your ancestor"_

_"Whoa!"_

_"Now you see what I mean by you being special?" father asked and I nodded my head._

_"Take this book and study it" I took the book from his hands and opened it reading a few words before looking back at him confused._

_"But daddy I can't read it"_

_"If you practice you will be able to... now take this" he said handing me a small silver jewelry box with blue and green diamonds in the shape of a start and a crescent moon._

_"It's beautiful" I said opening it, there were two silver lockets in it "are these their lockets?"_

_"Yes and I want you to keep them somewhere safe, you will know the time to use them" my father said handing both the lockets and the book, I nodded before running up to my room._

Next I walked down the hall to what smelled like Edward's room or Jason's room as I knew it; I looked around at how much it changed from all those years ago.

_Later that night there was a thunderstorm, the thunder and lightning scared me so I crept over to the side of Jason's bed to find that he was fast asleep. I poked his side gently and he awoke with a start._

"_What do you want?" he asked groggily_

_"I'm scared can I sleep with you?" I whispered and as if it was told to thunder clapped causing me to scream._

_"Alright climb in" he said moving over; I did what I was told and snuggled against him._

_We were quiet for a few minutes before I spoke up._

_"Jason I think something bad is going to happen" I cried._

_"What makes you say that?" he mumbled._

_"I don't know it feels like someone bad is going to come and hurt us" I said tears leaking down my cheeks._

_"Shh it's OK Tal, I won't let anybody hurt you" he promised pulling me closer "I'll always protect you."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Of course because that's what families do, they look out for each other."_

_"I love you Jason."_

_"I love you to Talls now go to sleep" he kissed my forehead._

_"OK" I said burying my head in his chest before finally falling asleep._

I closed the door to Edward's room before heading back down the stairs. I stopped at the top the stairs and looked down at the Cullen's and Bella talking and I was launched into one last memory.

_It was the morning after the thunderstorm and we were all sitting around watching T.V. when the door bell rang, I jumped up to get it. I opened the door to reveal Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and a few others, I frowned and was about to say something nasty when daddy came up behind me._

_"Can I help you with something Ephraim?" my father asked putting an arm around my shoulders._

_"Come outside Cameron, we must speak to you" Ephraim said._

_"Tally go inside" daddy said. I nodded and turned around to go inside when I heard Ephraim say._

_"No the child shall stay, she must learn eventually"_

_So I stayed, daddy removed his arm from around me and walked down the stairs. No sooner had dad left was Jason in the spot he had just occupied, mom was on my other side watching the pack with murderous eyes._

_"Cameron this has gone on long enough"_

_"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about"_

_"You with the leech! It has to stop!"_

_"You know as well as I do that we can not leave our imprints"_

_"This is no right; we are made to kill leeches not imprint on them!"_

_"She was human when they met!" I yelled. Ephraim turned to look at me, I glared back. Suddenly Levi came and pulled me out of Jason's grasp by my hair, I yelped in pain and mom hissed._

_"Bite your tongue bloodsucker or she will get a swiping" Levi threatened causing mom to stop._

_"Let her go Ephraim this is between you and I" dad pleaded._

_"Silence!" Ephraim barked._

_"It's time you see what happens to wolves who betray the pack" Ephraim sneered before phasing into a huge russet colored wolf, Levi gave me to another member before also phasing into a big black wolf. Together they circled my father but he just stood there not even phasing to defend himself._

_"Cameron! What are you doing, run, phase, do something!" mom pleaded._

_"I can't Erica their my brothers, remember I love you and take care of the kids" he said, mom fell to the ground dry sobbing. Dad turned to Jason "Take care of them son your the man of the house now" Jason had tears falling down his cheeks but nodded. Finally dad turned to me, I was struggling to break free "It's OK Tally, remember what I told you princess" was all he said before Ephraim and Levi tore him to pieces._

_I turned my head as quickly as I could but it was to late I saw his body in bloody pieces on the ground and I could smell the blood now being washed away by the rain._

My eyes were still closed when I heard their vicious growling, I opened my eyes to find that I was the one that was growling somehow I ended up outside and my memory's must have caused it to rain. I lifted my head letting the water slide down my body while I get my thoughts together, _Oh I was going to kill Ephraim and Levi and everyone else that was involved I don't care what my mission is! _I thought shaking in anger afraid that I would lose it again.

"Someone grab her!" I heard Alice and Edward yell at once, seconds later I was captured by two pairs of strong arms belonging to Emmett and Jasper.

"Just take a deep calm breath Tally revenge isn't going to solve anything" Bella tried to reason with me, my shaking stopped ever so slightly.

"I know what they did to your father but going to La Push is probably the worst thing you could do" Hunter said softly causing my shaking to stop almost completely, God how I hated that after all these years he still had that effect on me, I looked at both of them before nodding.

Jasper and Emmett let me go slowly and I sighed "your right, sorry" I bowed my head a little in shame. Alice came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders; I immediately tensed up at the contact then rigidly hugged her back.

"Let's not focus on the negative things" she said leading me into the house were she sat me in between Rosalie and Bella.

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle, you said you had questions right?" Tally asked.

"Yes, it's about your powers" Carlisle stated, Tally snorted trying to hold back laughter. Everyone except Bella looked at her like she was crazy.

"What color?" Bella asked.

"Hot pink" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"What's hot pink?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle" Tally replied.

"I don't get it" Emmett said scratching the back of his head.

"Well Edward remember when you said that vampires don't have souls" Bella asked, I nodded "Well you were wrong. We do have souls just like I said" Bella finished smugly.

"Which brings us back to Carlisle's question of what our powers are. My power is similar to Jasper's, I can see people's auras or souls to put it in simple terms" Tally said.

"How is that similar to my power?" Jasper asked.

"Well you can feel and manipulate emotions I can only see them"

"How?"

"Their colors change as their emotions change. Everybody has one original color that represents their personality and as their feelings change so does the color but there is always a part of the original color mixed in there.

"So that's what you meant when you said that I was green" Rosalie figured, Tally nodded.

"But how did you know that Jasper was empathetic?" Esme asked.

"Because he was a rainbow of colors"

"I though that just meant he was gay" Emmett interrupted, everyone but Jasper laughed.

"No that just means I can see when he is feeling everyone else's feelings and it makes it a little harder to distinguish what color his soul really is" Tally explained "For example by just looking at Jasper I can tell what he is feeling along with everyone else.

"How is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Like I said before you each have your own individual color that reflects in your emotions"

"Prove it" Alice challenged.

"Alright everyone except Jasper get behind me and start feeling a random emotion" Tally ordered "You to Bella" she said just as Bella opened her mouth to protest. Once we were all situated she stared at Jasper who looked at me nervously.

_"I don't like her staring at me" _he thought to me with an uncomfortable expression.

"Sorry that this is uncomfortable Jasper" she apologized "OK, Rosalie is the brick red so she is feeling smug, Alice is the hot pink that Carlisle was earlier so she is excited. Carlisle is now fire truck red so he is embarrassed, Esme is light green so she is loving, Bella is a cream like color so she is bored. Hunter is blue so he content, Edward is peach so he is mildly interested and Emmett is lime green so he is confused."

"No shocker there" Jasper muttered.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"Well I am convinced" Rosalie stated, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So what are our original colors?" I asked interested now, she looked at me for a second before beginning.

"Well Alice is a sort of sunset color, Rosalie is a sort of sunrise color, Esme is a forest green, Carlisle is a pearl kind of color, Jasper is a nighttime color, Emmett is a turquoise, Edward is brown, and Hunter is gold."

"What do the colors mean?" Esme asked.

"Yours is the color of the earth also known as 'Mother Earth' just like you are the mother of this family. What I get from looking at your aura is that you are loving, caring, and very proud of your family, you care for them, except them, and you are warm and welcoming. Carlisle, when I look at you I see a leader, a kind and compassionate father who cares deeply for everyone he comes across. You don't hurt anyone and you spend your time helping anybody you can. You see the good in people in matter what they have done in the past. You two are the vision of what any child would want their parents to be like, the kind of people that others are willing to bend over backwards for.

"Alice yours is based on the two colors of the sunset, pink and yellow. Pink describes the love of family that flows through you not to mention your over active hyperness. The yellow describes your infectious happiness and how you get excited over things that most people would find boring. Jasper the colors that are apparent in your aura would be dark blue and a lavender color. What I get from your aura is that you have a calm and wise nature yet the love you feel for those close to you is apparent. Sunset and nighttime, two different times all together and yet the time between the two is barely separated that they seem to bring out the best in each other. Much like what I get from your relationship with Alice, you both are so different and yet it is those same differences that make you great.

"Emmett as we all know turquoise is made up of light shades of green and blue, the green represents the way you like to have fun and can manage to get a smile out of anybody when tension arises you seem to be the one to get everyone to relax even if it is in the slightest way. The blue represents your go with the flow personality like the water in a stream you let people lead you in one direction. But when need be you are a force to be reckoned with, when it comes to danger you fight against the current that others have been lost in. Rosalie the red in your aura signifies the fire of your independence, strength, pride, and loyalty to family. Most people would assume that you are self-centered and vain, in most cases you and the others in this family would agree but what they don't see is that there is weakness deep down within that your pride wont let people see no matter how much you want them to be able to, that is represented in the orange. You like the sunrise are mostly dominated by the red while the orange fades into the back round but it is important to let the orange shine through, you need to learn that the family would help you if given the chance, your bond with Emmett was the beginning to letting that happen all you need to do is help it along.

"Edward the shade of your brown seems to have changed over time once it was a dark shade of brown that seemed to have you cut off from the rest family and yet you are always there when they need you. The darkness made you look depressed and angry but then the shade became lighter. Now you are happy and are with the family more often. You are not afraid to show your feelings and are a good person to talk to because you can relate to the situation more often then not. Hunter your aura is something that I don't see very often, it says that you have a bright personality and that people can trust you with any secret. You are trustworthy and are willing to do anything you can to keep the people you love safe no matter what the cost. You have a way of getting out of situations without having to resort to violence and that is what people tend to admire about you. All of you are special in your own way, you are all so different and yet the bonds you have with each other are among the strongest I have ever come across and that is what will keep each and everyone of you safe in the long run."

After Tally finished her speech I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions. Esme looked like she was close to tears, Carlisle was thoughtful, Bella was proud of her sister, Rosalie looked stunned that anyone could see right through her, Alice was her normal happy self, Emmett was at a loss of words, Jasper was joyful that someone could understand him, and Hunter had a look of pure love on his face.

_"She has a lot of wisdom for someone of her age" -__Carlisle__._

_"She was totally right, maybe I was wrong about her in the beginning" -Rosalie._

_"She seems to know a lot of stuff, I really appreciate that she knows about how I struggle and doesn't judge" -Jasper._

_"She is right about my colors it's like I can feel them running through me" -__Alice__._

_"I really hope she stays, I love her already" -Esme_

_"It seems that Bella made a good choice in who she spent all this time with" -Emmett._

_"Same old Tally, I just hope she takes what she said about me seriously I really only did leave to protect her I still love her dearly" -Hunter._

**Hunter's POV**

Tally had just finished explaining to us what our auras meant, it surprised me that after all these years she still knows me better then I know myself sometimes. I gazed at her and still felt the love that I always had for her except it is ten times stronger if that is even possible, it surprised everyone when she suddenly jumped back and hissed. Bella and I got up at the same time and rushed towards her, she was looking around wildly with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"These strings just jumped out of your bodies, golden strands just connected themselves with each other" Tally stammered.

"What do you think that means?" I asked, she looked at me for a second before answering.

"The strings are the same color as everyone's aura's, I think that what I am seeing is everyone's connections to each other. Like Esme and Carlisle have a very thick string connecting them...." she trailed off.

"Connecting them?" Jasper encouraged her to go on.

"From their hearts. Much like the ones connecting you and Alice, also Emmett and Rosalie. The ones connecting them are pink, the ones connecting the kids are purple, and the ones connecting all of you to Carlisle and Esme are gold, you also have light blue ones connecting you to Bella" Tally said thoughtfully.

"Ok now that the weird stuff is over with what else can you do?" Emmett asked happily.

"As you all saw before I am telekinetic and I can control the weather" Tally replied shooting an apologetic look towards Edward.

"Awesome! What about you Bella?" Alice asked.

"I can make force fields, turn invisible, and control fire" Bella said, everyone stood their silently until Carlisle broke the silence.

"Are you two planning on starting school?" Tally and Bella nodded.

"We were planning on starting Monday" they replied.

"Would you like me to register you?"

"That would be wonderful Carlisle, thank you" Bella said, Tally nodded in agreement.

"You know what that means right?" Alice asked and I already knew where this was going. Bella and Tally however looked confused.

"It means that we have to go shopping before your first day of school!" Alice yelled, both girls groaned and everyone laughed at there response. I looked at Tally again, one day I will get her to forgive me but until then I will just try to get on her good side.

* * *

**Alrighty there you have it sorry I took so long but I told you before you have to review if you really want me to update. To all those people who have reviewed I love you and I am sorry for making you wait. And all those people who put my story on favorites and alert lists thank you ever so much and it would make me even happier if you would review. I need 10 more reviews before you get the next chapter. And if you could let me know if anything is unclear or if I made any grammar mistakes I did my best! Until next time my faithful readers.**

**- Pontiger27**


	5. Reasoning, Attacks, and Plans OH NO!

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! It is your support and demands for me to continue that make me want to do just that! To make the story fit together all the Cullens are going to be in the same grade, they will all be juniors. Also I got a request from someone to put a character that they made up in my story and I will gladly do that. Anyone who has a character that they would like to see in the story I will try to put them in there. And if I can't get them in this story I will try to get them in the next one. All you have to is send me their name and a description of looks, powers, etc. And I will tweak them a little to make them fit the story line.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Twilight characters except Hunter, Tally, and Tally's family.**

**_Previously~ It means that we have to go shopping before your first day of school!" _****_Alice_****_ yelled, both girls groaned and everyone laughed at there response. I looked at Tally again, one day I will get her to forgive me but until then I will just try to get on her good side._**

* * *

**Alice****'s POV**

Rosalie and I dragged Bella and Tally to the mall the next where we spent most of our time and I have to say we had a lot of fun, well Rose and I did. Bella kept complaining about us spending all this money on her when she had her own, Tally didn't really say anything and kind of kept her distance from us I didn't need Jasper's to know that she was uncomfortable but she was making a great effort for Bella's sake and I admire her for that. But other then that it looked like she had a good time; I was looking through the jeans rack when I had a vision.

_Bella and Tally were sitting on a school bench outside the cafeteria talking in hushed tones, my guess is that they were talking about aura what Tally said about auras._

_"What did you mean when you said that they all a connection to me? What about you?"_

_"Just that all their auras were pretty tight around you. The only bond I have around me is yours, sure the others are reaching out to me with their auras but I'm scared to secure the bonds"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if I get to close to them and I snap again I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt them" Tally said putting her head in her hands, Bella put an arm around her._

_"You didn't hurt Jasper and you were doing that blind"_

"_And you didn't hurt anybody"_

_"I had to freeze the whole table"_

_"It would have been a lot easier if you were directly linked to Jasper"_

_"I know"_

Everything went blank after that, I wonder what they meant. It made me sad to think that Tally didn't trust herself around us even if she was trying to keep herself from hurting us; we need to try to get her to trust us more. What I also want to know is what Jasper did to make Tally freeze us and what Bella meant about her doing it blind.

We spent the next morning trying on cloths for school; it was Bella and Tally's first day. Bella ended up taking all the cloths we gave her but she didn't really like the outfits we put together. She thought that they were to sluttish I don't get it, ok so the shirt showed a little to much of her chest and the skirt didn't really cover anything but hey if you have the looks you might as well flaunt it. Pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue Charlotte Russe lace tank top with a white cardigan over it, blue and white converse, and a blue Motorola to finish it off. Bella seemed rather happy about the outfit and quickly went to go change; I looked at Tally's outfit with interest, she had on dark wash skinny jeans, a white and green dragon patterned V neck shirt with a black zip up hoodie, some purple and red splattered black vans, and a black crystal sidekick to put it all together. I was really impressed she had great style that was comfortable but still really good looking; I looked at our crest that was on the rings that they both wore on their left ring fingers and I remember the look on their faces when we gave it to them. **(Pics on my Profile)**

**_Flashback_**

_It was after Tally was done explaining what each of our aura colors meant, it was really amazing that she could tell all that just from looking at colors surrounding a person. Anyway, Bella had told us her powers and it was silent for a few minutes before __Carlisle__ spoke up._

_"Bella, Tally there is something that I would like to give you on behalf of the family" __Carlisle__ stated, they both looked at him expectantly. Carlisle walked over to the shelf and got the box that held the extra family crests that we had just in case we found someone that we could be close to, he opened it and both girls gasped. "We would like to make you official members of the Cullen family" __Carlisle__ moved the box towards them and they both grabbed a ring from the box._

_"Thank you very much __Carlisle__" Bella beamed at him before running to give him and Esme a hug. Tally just stood there examining the ring in her hand._

_"I can't think of anything to say except that I'm honored. I won't make you regret it" she whispered, she walked up to __Carlisle__ and Esme rather hesitantly before she too hugged them. When she pulled away they both had a look of pure adoration and excitement._

**_End Flashback_**

Once we were do getting our cloths ready Rose and I set to doing their hair, I had mad Bella put her hair in French braids the night before and now when I took it out her hair was all wavy. Bella didn't really put up much of a fight and actually seemed to like it. Tally on the other hand fought hard when Rosalie said that she wanted to cut her hair but after about a half hour of arguing Tally let us give her bangs and now she had her hair up in a messy bun. Both didn't really need any make-up and they both looked gorgeous if I do say so myself.

Once we walked down stairs the boys immediately stopped their conversation and stared at us practically drooling. Rosalie took one look at Emmett's face and strutted over to him, he was no doubt having inappropriate fantasies.

"Emmett please keep your thoughts of Rosalie rated-PG please" Edward groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes keep your lust at a minimum" Jasper complained fidgeting next to me. I looked at everyone else and noticed that Tally was blinking furiously like she had something in her eyes. Then she finally gave up and just looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Ready to go?" Esme asked, we all nodded before filing out the door to Hunter's jaguar and Edward's Volvo and headed to school.

I was bouncing with excitement as we entered the school walking towards the attendance office to get Bella and Tally's schedules. We were all posing as juniors this year so we could be together, as usual girls gawked and guys wolf whistled as we walked down the hall, Emmett and Jasper were at their normal spots by Rose's and my sides while Hunter and Edward walked up front ignoring the entire female population. Bella and Tally were trailing behind a little, Bella had her arm hooked through Tally's and was sort of pulling her down the hallway and Tally was looking a little blind. A couple of braver guys walked over and cornered them, you could here them trying to hit on the girls what you could also hear was Tally's teeth grinding and a low growl form in her chest as she stepped in front of Bella. Believe me everyone knew Bella could take care of herself but right now she didn't look like she cared she was trying to find a subtle way of calming Tally down.

"Hey Jazz, Em why don't you go help them out" I said, the boys nodded and walked towards Tally and Bella. Hunter and Edward took up their positions by our sides and we walked around the corner to wait and listen.

**Tally's POV**

Alice and Rosalie approved of our outfits and we were on our way downstairs, the minute we walked down the stairs I was attacked by the bright lights of lust coming off of Rosalie and Emmett. Let me tell you neon orange is not a pretty color to see first thing in the morning, I tried blinking a few times to try and clear it away but it didn't work so instead I focused on Carlisle and Esme's calming auras until it was time to leave.

Alice was bouncing with excitement the minute we stepped out of the cars; they all started walking towards the school. Bella looped her arm through mine and practically dragged my down the hall to the attendance office because all the flashing auras were making my head hurt. It was insane all the aura strings were crossing all over the place, tied to different people made it seem like I was walking through a rainbow spider web.

Suddenly a group of boys (at least I think they were boys I couldn't really tell from their auras) separated Bella and I off from the rest of the Cullens. Their auras were just like how Emmett and Rosalie's were this morning except this time the aura strings were reaching out for us like octopus tentacles. I stepped in front of Bella slightly yeah ok I know they are human but still what you would do if you were in my position and you had there lust staring you in the face.

"Hey there beautiful" a tall one who had a lime green aura asked "My name is Erin Newton" he said. He was flanked by to shorter guys whose auras were a purple and a red, their names were Tony Yorkie and Jeff Crowley.

"What are your names?" Erin asked. Bella and I rolled our eyes at his no so subtle attempt at flirting.

"I'm non-ya and she's business" I retorted. Jeff and Tony laughed at what my guess would be the look on Erin's face.

"You know having a smart mouth won't get you anywhere with us" he stated.

"Who said I was trying to get anywhere with you?" I sneered.

"Not all the guys here are as nice as we are, we would be able to protect you if anyone wanted to take advantage of you if not something bad could happen to you" he said reaching over and playing with a strand of my hair. It tool everything I had not to bite his hand off.

"Actually that's our job" a deep voice said from behind them. They turned to see Emmett and Jasper staring down at them.

"You bothering our sisters?" Jasper asked stepping in front of me, I was about to say something when he cut me off "Play along" he whispered to low for human ears. I looked at Bella who nodded and I smiled wickedly.

"No" Erin stuttered, Tony and Jeff were nodding furiously behind him.

"You better not be" Emmett threatened darkly.

"Because sexual abuse on our family doesn't go over well with us" Jasper growled. I pretended to whimper and hid my face in Jasper's shoulder, I felt him laugh silently.

"You seem to have scared them, want to tell me what you said to them!?" Emmett said trying to sound angry even when he was holding back a laugh, I peeked at Bella to see that she had her arms wrapped around Emmett's waist and had a scared expression on her face.

"All we said was to be careful" Jeff stuttered.

"That better be all" Emmett sneered before putting his arm around Bella and leading her down the hallway, Jasper grabbed my hand and led me in the same direction. Once we rounded the corner we found the others trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny" I grumbled to the columns of light, before being led into the office. As it turns out I have first period history with Jasper, second period calculus with Bella and Rosalie, I had third period gym with Hunter and Emmett, I have fourth period art with Alice, I have lunch with everyone, I have sixth period biology with Edward and Hunter (oh that class is going to suck), and I had seventh period literature with everyone.

The warning bell rang telling us that is time to get to class, before heading off Bella gave my arm one final squeeze and whispered in my ear "You'll be fine" she said before she followed Alice down the hallway. I nodded and followed Jasper to my first period class. So the classes passed pretty much the same, I was introduced to the class by the teacher, they sat me next to one of the Cullens, I was starting to be able to see again and was finally getting a look at the classroom I was in. So far it was a pretty fun day, Jasper was really into the history lesson and I laughed every time he corrected the teacher about the war under his breath, then I had calculus I spent listening to Rosalie and Bella gossip, gym was awesome and I was on Emmett and Hunter's soccer team, and I painted a really cool picture in art so now it was time for lunch.

Bella met Alice and I outside the art room so we could all walk to class together, once I stepped foot into the cafeteria I was immediately hit with a ray of different colors. There was no way I could make it all the way across the room so she just grabbed a tray of food and made her way to the nearest empty table which happened to be by the door.

"What's wrong Tally?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I can't see but don't worry go sit with the others"

"Are you sure I can stay here"

"Relax Bells go sit with them"

"Alright fine" she grumbled "stupid stubborn selfless vampire" she whispered.

"I heard that" I laughed a little and Bella hugged me.

I sat there with my eyes closed rubbing my temples and listening to all the talk around me. I was glad nobody came over and sat down at the same table as me apparently Erin and his gang spread around what had happened. The peace was short lived by two jocks arguing over by the table where Bella and the rest of the Cullens are sitting. I listened closer one of them said something about dating his girlfriend; I really didn't care until I heard a crash and smelt a horrible smell. Realization hit me like a tone of bricks someone one bleeding I looked over to the table to see that everyone's aura except Bella's was black with hunger but one was darker then the rest. Jasper was about to pounce, I focused my gaze on Bella's aura string and curled my fingers under the table and concentrated on immobilizing them without crushing them.

**Jasper's POV**

The day was uneventful after what happened this morning with Erin and his group, so we were sitting at our table in the lunch room. The cafeteria doors opened to reveal my beautiful Alice followed by Tally and Bella, they went to the lunch line. I got an explosion of emotions from Tally then they were gone I watch as she talked to Bella for a few seconds then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, Bella looked sort of worried when she came and sat down between Alice and Emmett.

"What's up Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing I'm a little worried about Tally" Bella replied.

"Why? What is wrong with her!?" Hunter asked, worry emanating off him.

"I'll let her tell you when she is ready" she replied a little annoyed. Hunter seemed to notice but just nodded his head.

Suddenly two bone-headed jocks started fighting about each dating the same girl and who's girlfriend she really was, then one of them punched the other in the face causing blood to come out of his nose and he fell to the ground catching his head on the edge of the table and that started to bleed, to make matters worse this all happened directly in front of our table and I was sitting on the edge. I tried to hold my breath but I ended up in taking the sweet smell of the blood and I could feel myself start to loose it. I was about to pounce when all of us froze, well except Bella.

"Tally" she whispered. I was able to get a look at Tally from my peripheral vision, her eyes were purple and she was concentrating on us.

I struggled madly as the principle came and led the two boys to the nurse, out of no where water plashed me in the face and went up my nose completely washing out the smell. Once my head was clear I could feel Tally releasing her hold on us slowly when we were completely free we decided to skip the rest of the day.

"Hey where is Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"She is outside talking to Tally" Alice responded.

"Well someone go get them while I call Carlisle and Esme" Edward said. I volunteered to go after, I heard the last bit of their conversation as I rounded the corner "It would have been a lot easier if you were directly linked to Jasper" Bella was saying "I know" Tally said before nodding her head in my direction.

"We are skipping the rest of the day, Esme and Carlisle will be waiting for us when we get home" I said.

"Thanks Jasper" Bella said Tally just nodded before getting up and walking past him Bella following at her heels.

The ride home was silent, Tally still rubbing her temples and Bella rubbing her shoulders. I felt horrible I mean I almost killed that kid now my family was probably disgusted by me I am disgusted with me. When the car stopped someone slapped the back of my head.

"Ow!" I turned to see Tally glaring at my, everyone was silent.

"Stop feeling guilty! Nothing happened so be happy and get over it!" she snapped before getting out of the car and walking to the edge of the forest.

Esme and Carlisle were on the porch looking bewildered and everybody else was just as stunned as I was well except for Bella. What was her problem? Bella sensing where my thoughts were going told us to go inside and she will explain. Once we got settled in the living room Emmett was the first to speak.

"What is up with miss attitude?"

"She just had a hard day that is all" Bella answered.

"Bella, what did you mean when you said Tally froze us blind?" Alice asked, Bella looked confused "I had a vision" was Alice's response.

"Simple as that she was blind"

"How?"

"Did any of you see her rubbing her temples?" we all nodded. "Well when ever we move to a new place and have to go to a new school we don't know anybody, well lets just say the kids get to excited and Tally can't block out the flashes of their auras because she doesn't know them very well. So the flashes get so bad that she can't even see their faces and today when we walked into the cafeteria today it was over whelming"

"And yet she still managed to stop us from hunting that kid" Rosalie said.

"Yes, she just followed my aura string and froze the strings coming off me" Bella said.

"Why is she so distant from us?" Esme asked, I knew it hurt her not to be close to someone she considered a daughter.

"Don't take it personally, this happens every time she looses control and attacks someone it took forever for her to even let me get to close" Bella explained. She then turned to me.

"She was right Jasper, it really wasn't your fault but if you don't believe us than you should got talk to Tally" Bella. I looked out the window and saw Tally sitting cross legged on the ground with her eyes closed and her guitar by her side. When in the world did she get that? I nodded before walking out the door slightly nervous she looked like she was really concentrating. I cleared my throat a little, she still didn't open her eyes.

"May I join you?" I asked, she opened her eyes and motioned for me to sit. "I wanted to thank you for what you did the in the cafeteria if you hadn't stopped me I don't know..." she cut me off.

"You don't give yourself enough credit" I stayed silent "You have convinced other people and more importantly yourself that you aren't strong enough to handle the urge and you let people tell you that. The whole thing is really just mind over matter"

"You don't get it nobody gets it"

"And what don't we get?"

"Everyone here had extraordinary control and even after all this time I still can't control myself"

"You can't control yourself or you don't want to?" she challenged, that got me angry.

"You think I like hurting people! You think I like not being able to ignore the burn in the back of my throat when ever a human gets to close?" I yelled, Tally didn't look fazed.

"That's your problem right there"

"What"

"You keep **thinking** that you won't be able to stop from hurting somebody when you should be telling yourself that you **won't** hurt anybody"

"Easy for you to say you still have great control"

"Are you forgetting what happened when we first met?" I stared at her beyond confused, I guess she could tell because she chuckled "I didn't have a real easy time controlling my powers"

"That's not the same thing" I argued.

"Isn't it though"

"No"

"How do you figure"

"Because..."

"If we loose control of ourselves the aftermath can be horrible that doesn't really mean that we are the ones at fault because we honestly didn't have any control over what we were doing"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because you do what I do after I loose control" I looked at her "You separate yourself from everyone else in order to not hurt anyone else"

"You still have more control than I do, I am such a screw up it is hard to think that even you know how I feel" I said, she let out an exasperated sigh. I was about to get up and walk away but a felt a hand grab my arm and yank me back down to the ground "What the!" but she cut my off "Just listen" she said before putting her guitar on her lap and strumming a soft tune before she started to sing.

**It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through**

**Maybe it's your time to lift up and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine**

It's true I did fell alone. I looked over to the porch to find that the rest of the family was there with smiles on their faces. I looked at Alice and thought about all that we had been through together and how she was always by my side even when I messed up big time.

**Don't** **let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

I remembered when we first brought Bella and how everyone was extremely cautious and wouldn't let me get to close to her for fear that I would lose control. They told me that I didn't have enough self control to be with her by my self and I believed them.

**You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show**

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

I don't always want to be a monster, I want to change and be able to go into the human world with confidence that I won't lose myself and have others be able to trust that as well.

**Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

I looked back at my time with Maria and how she only kept me around for my power and when I wanted to leave and stop taking human lives she said that I didn't have the strength and to just embrace the monster within.

**You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late**

Maybe it's your time to lift up and fly  
You won't know if you never try

I have just let my life be decided for me and I never had the courage to do change it. Nobody can live my life for me and if I want something to change I have to be the one willing to make the first step because nobody will make it for me.

**Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak up loud and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
Speak up loud and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise**

She strummed a final chord then put her guitar down next to her. I was at a loss of words but she didn't even give me time to say anything, she reached over to her right and grabbed a black piece of what I believed to be coal.

"What most people see when they look at this is a cold, dull and black thing that will never change and that is where they stop and they don't bother looking a little deeper." I watched stunned at she rubbed it with her finger until a diamond was visible from beneath the black powder "But what I see is something beautiful that shines, changes, and grows into something that nobody thought it was capable of changing into" she handed me the diamond before getting up and extending her hand to me. "You and I are in the same boat just different sides" I grabbed her hand and let her pull me to my feet.

"Thank you" I said pulling her into a bear hug which she returned with equal force.

"It wasn't me you just need to realize that you have a family that loves you and are willing to help you change if you make the first move" I pulled my head back and shook my head at her she looked confused.

"**We** have a family that is willing to help" I said before hugging her again, and this time I actually felt a connection form between us. Then I walked back to the porch and into Esme's open arms.

**Esme's POV**

It was nice to have Jasper smiling again especially after what happened at school. Alice ran full speed at Tally and hugged her.

"Thank you, Jasper really needed to hear that" Alice said, Tally nodded.

"I am sure you said the same thing just not in a way he could relate" Tally responded.

"Well thanks all the same" Alice smiled and Tally smiled back.

Suddenly Tally tensed and pushed Alice behind her and started growling at the trees at the far end of the house.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Alice go back to the porch, Bella put the shield up"

"Why?!"

"Just do it!" Tally yelled and the girls did what they were told.

"Well what have we here. Tally and Bella long time no see" a dark voice said from just behind the trees.

"Show yourself" Tally growled. A man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was about as tall as Carlisle and as muscular as Edward, and he was eyeing the us girls with a look in his eyes that made me uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here Corbin" Tally sneered.

"My boys and I are here for the usual and our girls are here to watch" Corbin said. And with that fifteen more vampires came out of the trees both a male and female. "And the best thing is that they all have powers"

"Well look at all those beautiful women after we get rid of the wimps we can play with them" one said the boys growled.

"You want to play, game on" Tally said getting a crouch the others followed then the battle began.

Two men came at Tally clawing and biting she just managed to leap out of the way when three others jumped her. One punched her while another one swept her legs out from under her causing her to fall on her back, another tried to jump on her but she used her legs to send him flying into one a girl farther back. She managed to use her telekinesis to rip others off her and lightning came down to distract three of them while she ripped them apart.

"Santiago, Carlos get through the shield and bring me the goods" Corbin yelled and I was truly scared. They smiled and started to glow different colors then they were covered with this metal and diamond like substance. They came over and started punching the shield they had just managed to get one hand through when they were ripped away with such force that the went flying back into Corbin.

"I don't think so" Tally growled before running and ripping them apart, there was only about six vampires left so she went straight for Corbin. It was a truly amazing sight, she fought with such deadly grace that I didn't think was possible even for a vampire she almost had this wolf like fighting style. After a few minutes and one swift movement she had managed to remove Corbin's head and was busy taking apart the rest of him, when she was finished a red headed female on her knees in front of Tally.

"Please don't kill us he had us under mind control we had no choice but to attack you and your family!" she cried. I looked at the other vampires to find that they all had a body part missing and they all looked frightened and tired.

" All of you were under mind control?" Tally asked, the red head shook her head.

"All of us except Santiago, Carlos, Kevin, and Jean" Tally nodded her head.

"Go but don't come back and also don't hunt in the area" Tally ordered, the vampires nodded furiously.

"Oh thank you Aghanashini thank you" the female praised before she and the others retreated into the forest. I heard Jasper gasp from a few feet over.

"What is wrong Jasper?" I asked.

"She is Aghanashini!" he yelled excitedly.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Destroyer of sins" a voice said, everyone turned their heads to see Tally staring off into the trees with a pained look on her face. "That is the wretched name that the vampire world has bestowed on me" she said bitterly "Even when I commit the most sins out of anyone" we were all stunned.

"Come on Tally you know that is not true" Bella all but begged.

"Yeah you are a legend, you should be proud to wear a title" Jasper reasoned.

"Right I love being known as a vampire who kills without feeling" Tally snorted.

"You killed to protect what makes you happy" Rosalie said.

"To be happy and to cause pain isn't always that different" Tally growled before walking away.

"Tally..." Hunter started.

"Don't" she said raising up her hand to stop our advance towards her, she grabbed her guitar and jumped on the roof.

**Tally's POV**

I sat out on the roof looking up at the sky thinking about what the others said maybe they were right. I made it start drizzling it always helped my clear my head, I looked up towards the heavens then picked up my guitar and started to play.

**Oh…oo oo  
I don't understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free  
But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touching's not the only way to feel**

**When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**

**I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused  
There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true**

**When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**

**Because I know the bones were necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all**

**When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**

**Oh…oo oo**

I stopped playing and felt a lot better I got off the roof and went in the front door to find the family sitting in the living room. I looked at the bonds I had formed with Jasper and Alice they were extremely strong even if they had only been formed about an hour before I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and formed at bond with them as well. They must have felt the atmosphere shift because they both looked at me and smiled, I smiled back before turning at the sound of Esme's voice.

"Are you feeling better dear" Esme asked. I smiled sadly at them before giving her and Carlisle a big hug.

"Thank you" I whispered hugging them tighter.

"For what?" Carlisle asked.

"For excepting me into your home. If you don't mind me saying you remind me so much of my parents and if you don't mind that is how I think of you now" Esme gave me hug and Carlisle kissed my forehead. I looked around the room and my gaze landed on Edward. _"You want to talk?" _I thought to him he nodded slightly.

"Hey can Edward and I have a minute without everyone listening" everybody nodded and ran out the door. Once they were gone I perched myself on the arm of the couch.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today" he stated.

"And" I motioned for him to continue.

"And I was wondering if you knew how to...."

"Get Bella back?" he nodded.

"That obvious huh"

"No I see the way you look at each other and how your auras react when you are in the same room"

"So any ideas?"

"Leave it to me"

"You are going to help me after everything that has happened?" he questioned amazed.

"I saw that you were true in your intentions when you said you left for her own good"

"Thank you. And I never did apologize for what I said that first day"

"Don't worry about it I knew you were just upset"

"That was still no excuse. And I was wondering what Bella's aura color is?" I laughed.

"Her color is tan. It is almost the same as yours it means that she is caring and pure and also very independent. She cares about everyone and doesn't ever have a selfish thought about anyone yet she doesn't like to be taken care of because she can damn well take care of herself. Yet when it comes to the people she loves it doesn't matter if they are over protective because she knows that we have the best intentions" I finished "And I know that she still loves you and that she is to hurt to know what she is really feeling" Edward swept me up into a hug.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry you'll get her back just give me some time" I said starting to think of a plan.

* * *

**There you go my faithful readers and I am ssoooooooooo sorry that it took so long and I made it extra long because I felt bad about taking forever. The songs were 'Make Some Noise" by Hannah Montana (no offence to those who like her I think that she isn't really that good, the other is 'When the Rain Falls' by the Zetta Bytes from Pixel Perfect. If anyone thinks that a song would work well with the story please let me know! You know the drill 10 reviews for the next chapter! And this chapter goes out to Lauren!**

**Love you all Pontiger27.**


End file.
